


[MIU404｜smib] 愛人

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [8]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊ibsm互攻有，主要八成還是smib。＊sm已婚不倫設定，可能有渣有虐，慎入。＊心很寬什麼都能接受的您再點進來，防雷，慎入。＊單獨看P1也可。P2有給他們一個比較好的結局。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: MIU404｜smib [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 愛人（あいじん）：愛する人；不倫関係において特別な交わりをもった人を指すこと。
> 
> 愛人：所愛之人；指擁有不倫關係的對象。

自己真是最爛的爛人。

即使知道這麼做不對，但還是做了，把刑警的知識用在這種地方。

確保回家時不會被聞到他人的香水味或旅館的廉價沐浴乳味，簡訊與郵件只來自工作同事與男性友人，內容八成是公事，剩下兩成是簡單寒暄，桌布是手機初期設定的風景照，解鎖後是兒子滿周歲拍的全家福。

衣服沒有沾上唇印，甚至沒沾上任何人或任何寵物的毛髮，身上一點吻痕也沒有，只有抓犯人時留下的小傷口。

站在門口深深嘆了口氣，志摩一未打開家門。

「我回來了。」

「爸爸你回來了！今天的晚餐是咖哩飯唷！」

志摩一未抱住衝向玄關迎接自己的兒子，摸摸他的頭，妻子正將剛煮好的咖哩端上餐桌，母子兩人一起對他露出微笑。

「辛苦了。」

「你也辛苦了。」一邊把包包放到整理乾淨的沙發上，志摩開口感謝也有工作的她做了那麼多的家事。

「不會，你最近比較忙吧。」她溫柔地替他乘好飯，勺上滿滿一匙咖哩，「快吃吧。」

「嗯，謝謝。」

「吃那麼快小心噎到。」

「運動完特別餓嘛。」

「哇，爸爸今天又去追犯人了嗎！」

靦腆地笑著埋頭繼續吃，咖哩飯填滿空虛的胃，也許是罪惡感作祟，他立刻解決乾淨，請妻子再來一碗。

#

多希望有誰能來制裁自己。

埋入自己的搭檔伊吹藍體內，志摩迷迷糊糊地如此想著。

誰來阻止自己，誰來用力揭開這個半結痂的傷口？總是在它快癒合時，被名為伊吹藍的細菌感染，緩慢潰爛。

在自己身下的伊吹握住自己的手，舔拭自己的手指——包括左手無名指上的戒指。

「喜歡，志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

他說不上來究竟誰才是他人生中的錯誤——伊吹藍或者妻子——他竟選不出來。

也沒什麼選不出來的吧。

選不出來不就意味著他選了眼前的人嗎？是吧，是這樣吧。彷彿要確認什麼般，志摩俯下身去吻伊吹，將自己狠狠鑲進伊吹裡面，重複著能讓伊吹愉悅的動作。

關於性的感官被放大，伊吹的喘息刺激著自己要再用力些，最好是把伊吹弄壞，把一切弄壞。

用力撞了幾下，自己洩在保險套裡，接著自己被反身壓在底下，按著自己的屁股伊吹插了進來。

該、死、的、舒、服。

無法從女人的肉體得到的快感。

「啊、伊吹⋯⋯」

那人差點要從背後咬自己的脖子一口，那是他結婚前他們的壞習慣，但伊吹被自己僅存的理智推開了些，說好不能留下痕跡的。

裡面隨即被報復性地頂了頂，志摩明顯感受到伊吹的不滿，他大可選擇忽略，卻刻意惹伊吹生氣，用戴著戒指的那隻手抓住伊吹的手。

金屬物體的冰冷惹惱伊吹，自己雙手被反剪在後，伊吹整根埋進來，頂得很深。

這就對了。不能太爽，最好有點痛。自己也壞掉就更好，才有被制裁的感覺。

「志摩是笨蛋⋯⋯」

身後傳來伊吹和喘聲黏在一起的字句，志摩聽懂裝沒聽懂，直到背上落下一滴兩滴濕熱，志摩才停下動作和伊吹面對面。

「嗚⋯⋯你幹嘛！別看⋯⋯」

對方迅速轉過身，自己被對方的眼淚弄得啞口無言。

結婚至今四年，說不清的關係裡他是第一次看見伊吹對他展示難過的情緒。

也是。他怎會沒有察覺伊吹假裝的無所謂和強顏歡笑，伊吹一向不擅長什麼臥底計畫。

伊吹從未問過他「選我還是選她」這種問題，彷彿已經幫自己制定好標準答案。

他多麼希望伊吹給自己一巴掌，說永不原諒自己，可伊吹沒有。

「乖。」自己只是懦弱地摟住伊吹，插進去動並在伊吹鎖骨和後頸刻下屬於自己的吻痕。

隔天肯定得被陣馬調侃一番，也許陣馬會問「真會玩啊，什麼時候要結婚」，自己則會站在已婚人士的立場，對伊吹笑笑不說話。

似乎過於殘忍，始作俑者分明是自己，彼此再明白不過。

這次他沒有戴套直接射進伊吹裡面。

即使如此他也想要佔有伊吹，正如伊吹想被他佔有一樣。

#

「⋯⋯我們結婚吧。」看著躺在自己身旁的伊吹，自己沒來由地說了出來。

「哈啊？」伊吹爆笑出聲，不敢相信他聽見什麼。

志摩也不敢置信從自己口中說出了什麼，下意識重複再說一次，「我們結婚吧。」

「⋯⋯哈、哈啊？」笑著笑著伊吹忽然不笑了。

停頓三秒鐘，伊吹的眼底一瞬間閃過的認真轉為憤怒，往他腹部一拳。

看來是真的真的生氣了，徹底惹毛的那種。伊吹生氣時常常會氣到哭出來，這次也不例外。

志摩痛得蹲下來捂住自己肚子，全是自己活該。

「不准開這種玩笑。」

「志摩，不准開這種玩笑。」

因為伊吹藍會當真。

志摩沒說他希望伊吹當真。

他需要伊吹當真，好作為自己當真的藉口。

#

警用公務車上，伊吹的副駕駛座，志摩側過頭看著自己的愛人。

明明是由「愛著的人」組成的「愛人」一詞，為什麼指的是擁有不倫關係的對象呢。

是因為比起婚姻關係的另一半，人們往往更愛的是第三者嗎。

既然更愛對方，為何不與對方結婚呢？

不就是不夠愛，沒有勇氣為對方解除現在的婚姻關係嗎？

這樣稱得上是他的「愛人」嗎？

志摩搞不清楚自己是太愛伊吹還是不夠愛伊吹。

被他看得渾身不舒服，伊吹藍路邊停車，笑著問盯那麼久幹什麼。

他解開安全帶，按著伊吹後腦杓吻了上去。

本來只有一瞬的吻被伊吹的回應延長，分開時嘴角還牽著銀絲，志摩伸手擦了擦。

「想親我就說嘛，志摩ちゃん。」

「我愛你。」

「⋯⋯太晚說了吧，笨蛋。」

他看著伊吹泛紅的臉頰，有一股想要和伊吹牽手的衝動，但他沒有真的去做。

「我們在一起吧，結婚吧。」

「不是說過、」

「我沒有在開玩、」

「不要。」伊吹替他繫上安全帶，換檔上路，「就算合法也不要。」

「⋯⋯為什麼？」

他看著伊吹搖下車窗，風和引擎聲和都市的噪音一起灌進車裡，頓時什麼也聽不清楚。

「當愛人比較好。這樣志摩ちゃん才會更愛我，比誰都要愛我，一直愛著我。」

志摩沒聽見伊吹朝窗外說了什麼，包括伊吹瞬間的哽咽，他也沒有聽見。

#

結束巡邏，停車場熄火的車裡伊吹拉住他的衣角，「抱我。」

他這才發現伊吹臉上淺淺的淚痕。

說真的，他怎捨得讓伊吹傷心。

可自始至終都是他在傷害伊吹藍，只有他傷得了伊吹藍。

因為伊吹也愛著他。

最終他還是為伊吹把所有行程都推掉。

旅館床頭櫃上手機閃了一下，日程提醒顯示今天是他的結婚紀念日。

伊吹不小心瞄了一眼，替他把螢幕翻面朝下。

有的時候志摩會想像不同的結局，例如今天不是他的結婚紀念日，而是他們的。

但也只是想想而已。  



	2. Chapter 2

離婚後公寓又回到空蕩的狀態，只有維持基本生活需要的東西。

她提出後，自己沒什麼情緒起伏，乾脆地簽了名。

左手無名指上白白的一圈，未被曬過的痕跡，空空如也，少了金屬的束縛。

順便整理自己住的地方，志摩拿起分類為「工作」的資料夾，一張紙掉落地面。

沒看過的結婚申請書。

丈夫那欄寫滿伊吹藍的資料，妻子那欄空白，伊吹的筆跡，日期是五年前——自己與前妻結婚之前。

大概是某次伊吹留宿時偷偷放的吧。

笨蛋。

同性伴侶不適用這張好嗎。

志摩一未嘴上吐槽，仍帶著這張紙來到伊吹家門口，看伊吹睡眼惺忪地幫他開門。

「這是什麼。」他把結婚申請書攤在伊吹面前。

伊吹「啊」了聲，拿起那張紙撕個粉碎，「抱歉，志摩ちゃん今天先出去好嗎。」

「你說什麼？」

當著他的面，伊吹把碎紙堆丟進垃圾桶，拿棉被披在自己身上，「今天先回去好嗎？」伊吹揉了揉眼睛，籠罩著並非執勤整天造成的疲憊。

「我、」

「晚安志摩ちゃん。」沒有大吼，伊吹語氣裡帶著疲累，「滾出去好嗎。」

志摩從蒲叔被捕之後，未曾看過伊吹藍如此脆弱、遍體鱗傷。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯我討厭你。」

大門在面前不留情地關上，志摩一未無處可逃，即使逃回公寓裡，仍被前所未有的孤獨逮個正著。

他慚愧自己怎還敢喝威士忌，可他極度需要濃烈的酒精麻醉自己。

眼前越來越模糊，頭開始暈，志摩在一個人的餐桌上哭了，接著又笑了，他想起自己和她離婚時竟一滴眼淚也沒流。

他想著伊吹藍。

他愛伊吹藍。

比誰都還要愛，一直愛著伊吹藍。

#

酒醒已過中午，志摩跑到伊吹藍家門口，按了電鈴沒反應，也沒打電話給伊吹，在門口一直等，等到伊吹提著超商微波食品和他四目相接。

「你在這做什麼？有喜歡我到不只上班，假日還要來我家培養感情？」伊吹藍閃躲他的眼神，拿出鑰匙開門，看著伊吹的背影，他總覺得伊吹瘦了一圈。

他跟在後頭，把身上殘留的威士忌味帶進伊吹家裡，彼此眼睛下方都積著黑眼圈。

「伊吹。」

伊吹坐下拿出微波好的午餐，打開餐盒蓋子，拆開免洗筷，又把蓋子蓋回去，放下筷子。

「藍。」

對方看了自己一眼，自己正想說下去，那人又移開了視線，也沒動午餐，志摩知道伊吹不想吃。

「我愛你。」

「說謊的人要吞一千根針，切小指。」

「嗯，打勾勾。」

「打勾勾。」勾完手指，伊吹又冷冷丟出一句，「志摩ちゃん我討厭你。」

「嗯。」

「說點什麼啊，不要都丟給我說。」在被團上抱著膝蓋縮成一團，伊吹沮喪地開口，「給我負起責任啊，志摩你這個、這個⋯⋯過份的傢伙。」

「吶，說話啊，志摩。志摩。志摩。我們不是⋯⋯搭檔嗎⋯⋯」

「不只是搭檔吧⋯⋯」志摩一把抱住蜷縮的伊吹，在彼此看不到的地方，他們都忍不住眼眶泛紅。

「伊吹，對不起。」

「⋯⋯再說一次。」

「對不起。」

「⋯⋯完全沒有感受到你的歉意。」

「⋯⋯對不起，是我不好。」

伊吹吸了吸鼻涕，伸手摸摸志摩的頭，「志摩，會道歉真是個乖孩子⋯⋯」想起他們剛成為搭檔的那幾天，伊吹終於破涕而笑，「我們應該可以成為好⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我想想⋯⋯不能用好搭檔的話⋯⋯好⋯⋯」

「想成為什麼都好。」這次他沒有收回道歉，時間不能倒流，但他能好好把握現在和未來，「我們能在一起就好。」志摩一未抱著伊吹，「你還要我嗎？」

伊吹藍也伸手把志摩緊緊抱住，「要。」

「你還愛我嗎？」

「愛。」

「我也愛你。」

「嗯。」

那是他的愛人——純粹的、他深愛著的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 半夜不知道為什麼突然很想寫這個。  
> 擅自想了一下志摩結婚前提的smib。  
> 對不起志摩，志摩沒有這麼糟這麼渣。  
> 對不起伊吹，伊吹被傷得好慘好可憐。  
> 對不起志摩虛構的妻子跟小孩QQQQQQ  
> 但就突然很想虐一虐QQQQQQQQQQ


End file.
